Strange Illness
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Ingrid has taken ill and Fillmore brings it upon himself to care for her. But soon, they both discover something not quite right about Ingrid. ON HIATUS. Going to Redo.


A groan was emitted one morning as Ingrid Third woke up feeling like she had been run over with a freight train at least 10 times, she tried to open her eyes but couldn't because her eyes wouldn't open. Groaning again she opened her mouth to call for her dad but began coughing like crazy sounding like she had whooping cough, as she coughed she heard her bedroom door open and her dad and older sister Ariella Third come rushing in

"Good lord, Ariella call the school and tell them that Ingrid won't be coming in today" she heard her father say

"Dad what's wrong?" Ariella asked

"I'd say she has whooping cough and Conjunctivitis" Mr. Third replied.

Ingrid stopped coughing and collapsed against her pillow as her father felt her forehead

"And a fever" he added, Ariella ran out of the room while Mr. Third attended to his sick younger daughter

"We better call Fillmore as well to let him know" he said

"Don't bother, Principal Folsom will tell him" Ingrid rasped out before falling into another coughing fit and ended up vomiting all over herself.

**At the Fillmore Residence**

Cornelius Fillmore walked down the stairs of his house about to make his way to his and Ingrid's meeting spot before walking to school like they normally did, but today he couldn't wait till lunchtime. He had promised to take Ingrid to the Egg Rollery for lunch as a treat which he knew she would enjoy, plus they were going to have an Egg Roll contest to see who could eat the most egg rolls

"Well I'm off, catch you later" he called heading for the front door grabbing his bag on the way.

Fillmore opened it and was about to step out when he heard his mother calling him, he turned around closed the door and headed back into the house. Fillmore turned to see his mother standing by the phone

"Cornelius, I just got off the phone to Ariella Third" Joelle Fillmore said causing her son to frown

"Why would Ariella be calling us at this time…unless…" Fillmore trailed off.

Joelle hesitated

"Ingrid woke up about ten minutes ago and was coughing like mad, can't see, has a high temperature and she's vomiting" she stated, Fillmore frowned before it finally clicked as his mom continued

"Ingrid's sick, honey. Whooping cough, Conjunctivitis and a fever" Joelle added, Fillmore couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Ingrid Third. Safety Patrol's Ingrid Third. His Ingrid Third was ill. Fillmore couldn't even remember the last time she was ill

'_Once. Her whole time here, Ingrid Third has only been sick once' _he thought

"Cornelius" he heard his mother call to him.

Fillmore shook his head

"Sorry ma zoned out" he said, Joelle smiled gently at him

"Listen, visit Ingrid after school and check on her see how she's doing" she suggested

"Definitely, see ya later" Fillmore said and walked out the door.

-

Ingrid had never been so bored in her life, she had gone to the doctors and they had confirmed her dad's theory. Conjunctivitis, Whooping Cough and a Fever and she was forced to stay away from school for the next three days. All day she was stuck at home; there was nothing on the television except Oprah, Dr. Phil, Maury Povitch, Days of Our Lives and The Young and the Restless. It was late in the afternoon, school would've just ended about 10 minutes ago and Ingrid was watching Desperate Housewives yelling hoarsely at the television every so often

"Bree don't believe him, Orson's a killer" when the doorbell went off

"Coming" she yelled hoarsely and began coughing as Desperate Housewives went to an ad break.

Ingrid got up off the couch and went to answer the door coming face to face with her best friend

"Fillmore" she cried throwing her arms around him and hugging him to death (not literally)

"Ing…can't…breathe" Fillmore choked out and Ingrid quickly let go

"Sorry" she said as she walked back inside as Fillmore followed her inside closing the door behind them

"How's your day been?" Ingrid asked as they wound up back in the living room where Ingrid collapsed onto the couch looking up as Fillmore sat down next to her

"Fine but boring without you" he replied.

Ingrid covered her face with a tissue and sneezed Achoo

"Bless you" Fillmore said

"Thanks" Ingrid said blowing her nose "I have had the worst day ever, the most crappy television shows ever; Oprah, Dr. Phil, Maury Povitch, Days of Our Lives, the Young and The Restless and that's not even half of them" Ingrid whined

"Well I have something you'll enjoy" Fillmore started as he pulled out paper from his bag and handed it to Ingrid "your homework" he finished.

Ingrid glommed him

"God I could kiss you, thank you" she said as she pulled back

"So when are you back at school?" Fillmore asked, Ingrid rolled her eyes

"Three days" she replied

"Ouch" Fillmore said

"You have no idea" Ingrid groaned getting up to go to kitchen, she'd taken about three steps when she swayed and collapsed.


End file.
